all along
by freyja0taku
Summary: He should've gotten used to it by now but because it's her, he can't. Oh well, it's not like its a bad thing.
1. all along

**Summary** : He should've gotten used to it by now but because it's her, he can't. Oh well, it's not like its a bad thing.

Once a compilation but I think it's better to be separated... I have reasons but it'd just bore you. Let's just say it's for my sanity. lol

* * *

 _all along_

There, he felt. She was doing it again.

He pursed his lips, willing his body not to move like it wasn't stiff enough already. He took a glance at his companion, sitting beside him, lounging just as he in front of the TV in one Sunday afternoon. Unlike him, she seemed intent to focus only on watching the movie they agreed on, one of the Disney classic, Lion King. It wasn't his favorite but it'd do if he could get to relax like this with her. Heck, he would chose this anytime rather than facing mountain of workloads. And it was going well, he was immersed... until she started distracting him.

Stifling a sigh, he watched her, noted the way she was leaning on him, hands casually placed on his shoulders. Nothing was out of place in that. But he felt it earlier, her fingertips moving upwards from the back of his neck, crawling ever so slowly to the top just to drag it down before it reached the mess he calls hair, repeating the same grueling task in an agonizing cycle over and over again.

It was taking his all to stop himself from shivering, letting out an embarrassing set of words or worse _noises_ that will probably stop her from doing this ever again. And he doesn't like that, no. The mere thought that she would never do this again made him tighten his hold on her waist, pulling her closer to him. This woman would be the death of him, he swore if she continued doing that.

When he caught a shadow of a smile pass her face, his brows shot up. Her gaze didn't move from her on the television so he decided that something funny just happened. A scene with Timon and Pumba perhaps?

But it wasn't the case. Wildebeest stampede was just around the corner. She couldn't possibly be taking sweet satisfaction from that, is she?

He kept in a sigh yet again, thankful at the same time disappointed that she stopped the actions her hands took. He glued his eyes to the television, seeing but not comprehending, he'd seen the movie a couple of times anyway. So naturally, his eyes drooped. Content at the knowledge that she wouldn't get mad if she catch him spacing out. Most of those who knew him already got used at that side of him so it wasn't new.

And why would she? When she was the one who remarked that his quirks were a part of his charm... or something like that. He sure was delighted to hear that, his worries of her getting tired of him went away in a flash.

If he remembered correctly, she mentioned that years ago. Where she found him sleeping cutely—that was what she said—and chose to let him rest.

=•=•=•=•=•=

 _He kept on yawning, and he felt bad. Here he was stumbling on the simple task of getting a glass of water while she, the one slept later than him, still went out of her way to wake up early to prepare food. For him! Because he didn't get to eat last night, she said._

 _If he were to blame anything, he would blame the papers on his desk. He finished working on it all night. But he did it on his own accord, because he knew that if he didn't submit it on that day, they would continue to pester him even on the weekend. Talk about abuse._

 _He didn't even notice that he blacked out shortly after slouching on the couch._

 _When he finally came to, the first thing he saw besides the blinding light was her face. Right then and there, he could come up with several cheesy lines on how she looked like an angel. But he wouldn't let those words flow out. He was not that stupid._

 _She was eyeing her closely, occasionally looking down. It made him wonder if she was angry. He slept on her (not in the way he would've liked) when they planned to spend the day together. Either cuddling on the couch or walking their dog to the park. But he hadn't done any of those so he thought that she would scold him for it._

 _He opened his mouth to apologize but stopped when she put a finger on her mouth, understanding her gesture, he chose to remain_ _silent._

 _He frowned, sending a silent question. And seeing that it was ignored, he moved backwards, reclining on the armrest to sit more comfortably. He tried to pull her to sit on the other side but she refused to budge._

 _Using her other hand, she raised the object on her lap. "Ta-daa," she said as she showed a new sketch of him—sleeping on their couch—except for the drooling part._

 _"Hey, give it here." He reached out a hand, aiming to pry the sketchbook off her hands._

 _She stuck out a tongue as she cradled the sketchbook in her chest, protecting it from his attempts. "Nope. You'll destroy it."_

 _If he really did hate that drawing, he would've pulled it out from her hold with all his strength but he couldn't risk the chance of getting slapped after touching an untouchable territory (at that time, at least) even though it seemed worth it. He also doesn't want to ruin her beloved sketchbook unless he wanted to risk getting on her bad side. "_ _I won't. I'll just keep it away from you, forever."_

 _"What's wrong with it? It looks adorable," she said as she licked her thumb. Just to put it on his left cheek, close to his lips, to rub the dried remains of his drool. He thought that it was just an exaggeration so he didn't bother to wipe it on his own. She giggled when she saw him lower his face. It was his habit to prevent others from seeing him embarrassed._

 _He just tugged on the paper on her hands to make her forget what happened just a moment ago. "Naminé," he sulked when she still continued to laugh at him._

 _She then raised her hands to cup his cheeks, caressing it in a tender way that made him close his eyes. He would've leaned his head to her forehead when she spoke, pulling his face closer to look clearly into his bright blue eyes. "Don't worry. I already told you that I like every part of you." He shook his head with a smile. "I still haven't?" she faked a gasp. "Well, now you know that I accept every part of you."_

 _"Even when I'm angry? You know I can be quite..." He grimaced, not liking the words he would say next but it was what they said about him. And it was true. "I_ _nsane." The bitter expression on his face was erased when she rubbed their noses together._

 _"Even when you're angry," she repeated with a smile._

 _"Then what about–" he started to ask again but she hushed him._

 _"I've always thought that your quirks are adorable. So stop worrying over nothing. You can't please everyone so don't mind them. Just know that I'm not gonna leave you." Her eyes, ever the piercing one, bored into his, deeply as if seeing all that was inside his head. "Okay?"_

 _He breathed a sigh, the corner of his lips tugged up in a smile. It did seem like she can read him like a book from the start and learning about each other for the time they're together only made her level up that skill. He doesn't mind if it was her. Well yeah, he was irked at first but he got used to it. He got used to her._

 _And he returned the look she gave to him, trying to convey that emotion without words, he closed the distance between them. She hummed in what he'd like to call as delight when he went deeper than the usual times they'd kissed. It was a dance they both enjoyed but then she did something that made him almost lose control_ _—pulled on his hair._ _It was the thing that he couldn't get used to. Out of his own accord, he bit on her lip—an act to contain himself—which made the grip she has on him tighter. Her, pulling him closer made it harder to resist groaning so he did and she rose from her place to sit on his lap..._

=•=•=•=•=•=

 _Okay stop! That's enough reminiscing,_ his logical part screamed. The events after that had left him bewildered. Who knew how long it took for them to separate.

What he was feeling at the moment was identical to that time so his mind just whirred. Yes, they were cuddling at the same couch. Although unlike the past, it was now officially theirs.

Notably, he didn't saw that sketch ever again. Naminé was a person who was really good at hiding something, unless confronted. It was obvious to know when she was lying, and somehow the answer would be blurted out continuously without effort once encouraged.

Well, he did not bother himself to find it just to take her happiness away. He doesn't intend to do that intentionally if he ever had the chance to. After all, despite what he'd said, it was a great drawing. Or maybe he was biased, all the things she drew was always amazing in his eyes.

With a smile at that memory, he shut his eyes close to think of anything that could possibly tune out the feeling of her fingers as they caressed his scalp... _Huh? Wait a minute, when did she...?_ He was sure that she was just barely passing her hands on it earlier. _So that's why I'm getting goose bumps,_ he thought. Not purely because pf the memory.

Seriously though, he was having that reaction not because he didn't want it, didn't like it. It was actually the opposite, he absolutely loved the feeling but the effects it gave him especially after that one particular night was... not really pure. Well sure, the action was innocent but his mind surely wasn't. A certain organ of his got a mind on its own, he couldn't help it if he ever wanted to.

You see, they just gave each other at the last night of their honeymoon. Yes, he did and still regretted not making a move on her at the first or second day but hey! He was a nervous wreck. Sure they already had a heavy make out sessions—like what happened on his flashback—but the thought that she might not like what he would do scared him away. He knew that it was foolish right now. No need to scold him again for it. He on his own berated himself for it.

Can you believe how she was the one who acted first? Instead of him, her husband, the one who was supposedly wearing pants on their relationship?

He heard a voice that uttered his name, like the usual was she did every time she called him. It was innocent but his mind flickered a memory of what they did that one night, when she spoke his name in that way, like she was struggling for air, which she probably was because he was.

He shook his head, to remove the image off his mind. Not noticing that Naminé really did call for him.

He was too busy wondering why he was still not used to it. You would think he'd be, after all, she seemed to like doing it when they were together.

Thinking about it now, even the first time they had met, their talk suddenly shifted to his hair.

But he knew for a fact that hers was much softer than his. He could still remember the feel of it in his arms as he cradled her head, trying to lessen her pain, willing himself not to move and wait for her signal to go and she...ugh. He shouldn't make this harder (literally?) for himself.

Anyway, he met her thanks to his distant relative who was also happened to be his friend. A good friend indeed that left her in his care to hang out with his red-haired girlfriend.

=•=•=•=•=•=

 _"She's not my…" Sora stopped protesting when he saw the you're-not-gonna-say-this-excuse-to-me-again look from him. "She'll come here in a few. I gotta go!" Then the spiky brunet was gone, leaving him alone waiting for someone who he doesn't know._

 _It was not his job to tour some... Was it a boy or girl? He didn't know. He didn't get the chance to ask his hyper cousin and he didn't really paid attention to what the other had said. And frankly, he just wanted to get this over with so he could go back in his friend's hang out place and have fun. He was too shocked to protest when he was grabbed on his way at the plaza. So h_ _e simply sat on the bench nearby and watched as the clouds passed by._ Nothing really beats the beauty of sunset, _he thought._

 _He immediately turned his head when he felt someone sit beside him. And what he found was a delicate looking girl, holding some kind of notebook in her hands—he wasn't sure what to call it at that time._

 _It took a while before he realized that she was reciprocating his gaze, he raised his hand to rub his nape. "Uh," he awkwardly muttered. He was not sure why but he felt rather uneasy._

 _"You're Roxas right?" His eyes widened but he managed to nod in confirmation. "So… Is that a thing on your blood?" she asked before pointing up._

 _He was confused for a second or minute,_ what is she talking abou– oh right, _before recognition passed through him. She must've been the one Sora forced him to accompany. And even an idiot would know that she already knew Sora so she would definitely come up with that kind of question like the rest of the people who met the two cousins._

 _Her expression was thoughtful before her eyes widened to a horrified looking one like a monster on his back was about to eat him. "I'm sorry. I'm asking out of the line questions again. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."_

 _He chuckled, "Nah, it's okay. Many already asked that. Hmm, I guess spikes do run in our veins." At that moment, the faces of his relatives who have spiky hair passed through his mind._

 _She giggled, relieved that he didn't got offended. "Figures. Oh but yours is kinda spikier than Sora's."_

 _"Well, his hair is all over the place while mine just mostly points up." He shrugged, his lips quirking up in a smile at the look of wonder in her face._

 _They settled for a few moments in silence. He noticed that she wasn't abashed on eyeing him so he also did the same._ And boy, she sure is a sight for someone who's just wearing a plain white dress, _he thought._

 _He stiffened when she raised a hand, only to brush the right side of his head—where most of his spikes resides. Normally, he would recoiled immediately as soon as he felt it but..._

 _"There," she muttered, "So it's soft too huh."_

 _He noted the way her eyes darted to lock with his, suddenly, her face became showed obvious hints of embarrassment. She tried to cover it up by backing away. Obviously mortified at the thought of scaring a prospect friend._

 _"I-I just... It was hiding your eyes so..." she tried to explain as she fiddled with her hands._

 _He smiled, "It's okay." It really was. This girl's kind of... weird, in a good way. He should've gotten creeped out but he just felt oddly at ease. Then he remembered that he still didn't know the blonde's name. But before he could ask, she recovered and faced him again._

 _"My name is Naminé." Smiling gently as she extended her hand to his. "Nice to finally meet you, Roxas," she continued when he grasped it in his._

 _She had that look in her eyes that left him confused. "Likewise."_

=•=•=•=•=•=

With a tap on his chest, all he was reminiscing about faded but instead of darkness he saw a light.

"I already called you several times, you know," she said, never taking off the hand that was on his chest, probably feeling the beating of his heart. As usual.

He released a sheepish smile, rubbing his free hand to his eyes. "Oh is that so. Well, I'm just…"

Naminé hummed in reply, urging him to continue.

"Did I fall asleep?" he finally asked.

She faced him with a twinkle in her eyes, amusement. "A little and you're still out of it. What're you thinking about?"

Before he could think of an answer, he intensely felt the tips of her hand on the back of his neck, dragging their way up to his scalp with that infuriating pace, a move to massage his head but instead of making him relax, it made him feel... different. He released a groan as her hand gripped his hair lightly, he couldn't contain it anymore. The drowsiness helped a little to relieve his tension but waking up gave him courage, snapped his control.

"Naminé," he whispered as a warning, before he does something she might not want. Even he, himself was kinda shocked on how he sounded so... hoarse.

The said woman moved to face him with her lips curled up as she hummed in reply. She pressed her fingertips like she was playing piano on his chest, while the other continued its ministrations on his head at a slower pace.

He inhaled a deep breath before saying, "Stop that." His arm though, curled on her waist, urging her closer. The traitor.

Whether she noticed the contradictions in his actions, she didn't mention it. She continued to smile, but he could detect a hint of pride in her voice. "Stop what?" Naminé asked, her tone taunting as she kept doing the movements in her hands.

He pulled her even more closer to him, chest to chest, hugging her. "That."

"What's that? Roxas. I won't understand if you don't tell it to me." That was a lie. She definitely knew what he was talking about but she found that teasing him was really, really fun.

In his hazy mind, he didn't notice the mischievous tone in her sentence. With a curse, he gave in to his desire, did what his instinct was telling him to do. To taste her.

So he buried his head on her neck, licking on the place he remembered as sensitive before lightly biting it. She yelped in surprise, her hand grabbing his shoulders, making him stay where he was, continue worrying her skin as warmth filled his chest.

He snapped out of it when he registered the sound of her voice, freezing in guilt. One of his hands was obviously on their way to his wife's left breast while the other was holding her arching back.

"I-I'm..." he stopped trying to speak, and released a breath in an effort to make himself calm. He wanted to apologize but why would he do that if he didn't regret that.

He averted her questioning gaze, he went as far as to move away from her but... her hands and even legs were locking him in place. He didn't even realized that he had pushed her down. That was a solid proof that he would really lose it if she kept on doing things like those to him.

"Hey, why did you stop?" she finally voiced out her confusion. He couldn't help but notice the tone of her voice. It was the one that made his insides jump. "It's been a while since the last time," she whispered, then took the chance to make him face her. Never mind that _that_ last time was also the first time they did it for each other. _Well, all the way that is._

 _Wait? So she's been doing that all this week because she wants to..._ He gulped. _Well, shit. Talk about lost chances._

She began to run her fingers on his now heavily messy hair again, added with her other that was now on his back, going down ever so slowly that soothed his tense muscles up until it went to his behind. He jolted in shock and surprise, looking at her with wide eyes.

She giggled at his reaction. "Well?" she asked looking at him with lowered eyelids.

He pecked her lips and sighed in relief, amusement, and happiness, "You should've just asked. It was torture, you know."

"Where's the fun in that?" she beamed at him. "But please... this time... try not to hold back okay? I won't break," she whispered in his ear, even with the hot red color painted on her face, she still had the courage to say that. It didn't went unnoticed that she also grabbed his hand only to place it atop her chest. He admired her even more for having that strength to be forward, especially because he can feel the way her heart pounded in her chest.

He swore that he won't... he can't even if he try, maybe until he got back at her for all those teasings. _Can you really believe that?_ She purposely kept doing that to rile him up. And now that he was aware of it, he would make sure to do his best for her, like what a good husband should do to make her stay.

And with that thought in mind, he decides to continue making Naminé's wish come true. Kissing her passionately as he can, hands exploring her body once again in a slow and agonizing way just to make her scream his name. The movie forgotten as he started to tease her body, it remained paused while they savour the feeling of each other's bodies. He smiles devilishly when he heard her utter his name, frustration swimming in her voice as she tugged his spikes.

Payback time.

* * *

 **notes:** To be honest, it's because I can't stand reading some of it. And by some, I mean this. What was I thinking. hahaha

06/06/17


	2. ignorance is bliss

**Summary:** Running away and not confronting her was still forgivable, but if he pretended not to remember when he truthfully didn't forget... well that wouldn't be easy to let go.

* * *

"Got any luck?" Kairi asked, looking at the girl who was currently at the corner of their table in the cafeteria, crestfallen

"He surely is avoiding you. He was hanging out with Sora like the usual yesterday, probably 'cause you were out doing errands for your mom," Selphie said with the usual smile placed on her face. Kairi frowned then elbowed the brunette to which she responded with a 'what did I say?'

Hearing that—and knowing it was true—only made the brooding girl's aura a bit more darker.

"But he was also acting odd, like you. Right, Sora?" Kairi said, sending Sora the look that he must agree.

"Uh, yeah." Sora reluctantly nodded. "He kept dozing off at the class we shared saying that he didn't get any sleep which is funny 'cause he's just locked in his room for the rest of the night."

"Wow!" Selphie gasped. "And he didn't get caught?"

"Well, that guy's sneaky so he got off."

"Yeah," Naminé said, tone bitter. "So sneaky that I can't catch him."

"Aww don't worry, he'll eventually talk to you," Kairi tried to console the her once again.

"And when would he do that? Until we graduate? Please," she said, waving her hand.

"Why are you chasing after him anyway? Isn't this supposed to be the other way around?" Selphie asked, tilting her head.

Naminé sighed at that. "Yeah, normally I should be the one to run because of what he did but..."

"What did he do anyway?" Kairi wanted to know it so but the stubborn girl such as she refused to give any details everytime the red hair asked.

And so, she blatantly ignored Kairi's question again, for the nth time. "What should I do? I need to know or else I wouldn't get some sleep again. My brain cells would explode, you hear me? It'll explode!"

Her companions looked worriedly at each other, probably agreeing mentally that she really do need some sleep.

"Why don't you lock him in his own room?" Selphie suggested, the only one who's evidently cheerful, unaware or rather, indifferent to the heaviness in the air. "He wouldn't be able to run away like he did for all those times you cornered him." How the others managed to understand what she was saying despite her hysterical laughter was a talent they acquired from years of dealing with her, and soon they echoed the laughed in agreement.

The only one who wasn't laughing was Naminé. Their joke was lost on her as she took it seriously. "That's it!" she said, banging her fist on the table, and consequently breaking the series of laughter.

"What? You're gonna do that?!" Kairi exclaimed and send a look that clearly spoke _this is your fault, Selphie!_

"We we're just joking, y-you know." The brunette tried, melting at Kairi's glare.

But Naminé was adamant about it. She turned at Sora's direction who immediately raised his hands in defense. "Oh no, I don't like that look. I don't want to!"

"Please Sora, you're the only one who could do this," Naminé pleaded.

"No! I won't do it!"

Tears welled up in Naminé's eyes, crocodile tears. She knew that Sora was weak at that but he averted his eyes.

"Hah, I wouldn't fall for that!" Naminé almost clicked her tongue but she had a trick up on her sleeves.

She leaned closer to him, ignoring the looks of the other two, especially Kairi who seemed suspicious and whispered, "Kairi and I were supposed to watch a movie together, we planned it weeks before but I could give my ticket to you, _if_ you help me with my problem." By the time she leaned away, hope was twinkling in her eyes. The Sora she knew wouldn't be able to resist that. "So what do you think?"

Sora eyed her dubiously, and Naminé knew she won when he sighed.

=•=•=•=•=•=

"Would you please stop sighing?" Naminé whispered harshly to Sora for the umpteenth time. She was the edgy one in here, he was supposed to give her courage. Her practiced speech was already blurry in her mind.

"Well you wouldn't be on Roxas' bad side when he learned about this. But if he heard that _I_ was the one who helped, he'll kill me!" Sora said as they climbed on the stairs.

Naminé placed a finger on her lips. "He wouldn't know. I won't tell him, promise." She end it with a zip on her mouth. He'll know it on his own.

Sora looked a little relieved. "I'll hold you on that."

And so, they proceeded according to the plan after Naminé entered Roxas' room, Sora would lock the door from the outside and would unlock it in the morning or if she called. A night would give her enough time to talk and be done with her business with Roxas.

In case you're wondering, the lock was placed by Roxas himself in the past to prevent his relatives and friends from sneaking around his room. They always teased him when they found the things he hid, especially by his friends. What things, you ask? Naminé learned about it from his friends and... She refused to talk or even think about it. Just know that it was traumatizing enough for Roxas to go as far as locking his own room to prevent unwanted visits when he wasn't around.

The door opened so loud in Naminé's ears as entered inside. Sora gave a thumbs up when she looked back, and that was enough to encourage her to do her best. She nodded, thanking him in her head. When the door was finally shut, the faint sound of lock being placed made her realize the reality that she really was in his room.

"Go away, Sora." Roxas' soft voice pierced the silence, his back turned to her. Naminé quietly tiptoed to his bed. "I told you I'm gonna sleep already."

"But it's still early," she finally answered. He must've immediately recognized her voice as his head snapped on her way. His eyes widened in shock as he sat frozen on his bed.

Naminé waited if Roxas would run. She wanted to look smug after seeing him try to escape in vain if he used the door. Sadly, he still didn't move an inch was, she suspected that it was because his mind still couldn't process that she was in the room, after all, she rarely visits his space. She do come, if he invited her but that seldom happens. And clearly that wasn't the case this time, it was understandable that he would be like this.

Still, the way he gaped at her would've been comical if she also wasn't staring at him in the same way. She knew that she should act, talk or do something before he shields himself away. Unfortunately, he recovered faster than her. He moved his blanket to his face, hiding himself under the covers much to her dismay. He didn't even tried to run. He chose the childish but notably wise choice.

She sighed and walked to his bed, sitting beside him. "It's rude to ignore your guests, Roxas." He didn't answer, almost like he wasn't paying her any attention, like she wasn't in his room. And she wouldn't have any that. So Naminé placed both of her legs to his back, it was only to trap him and by doing this, he wouldn't be able to ignore her even if he tried. Her butt was on the soft mattress of his bed, her arms was placed on her knees—which was on his back—while waiting for him to speak up.

"You know ignoring me wouldn't work," she said as she poked him in his arm. A guilt trip would probably do the trick. "Do you even know how I felt when you ignored me?"

Naminé almost thought that it wouldn't work when he softly answered, "...I didn't ignore you."

"Well yeah, cause you avoided me. For days!" She was frustrated, angry because he chose not to talk to her. It always take a good amount of time before Roxas decided to confide his problem. She wouldn't say it to him now but she also couldn't sleep after what happened. "Why didn't you talk to to me?" she whispered, her heart feeling heavy.

"You're angry..."

"Am I that angry...?" She sighed. "I am angry but for a different reason than you think. Answer me. Why did you do that?"

"...Did what?"

"Pretending not to know is not an option. I know, you know what I'm talking about!" Naminé's really close to strangling him.

Running away and not confronting her was still forgivable, but if he pretended not to remember when he truthfully didn't forget... well that wouldn't be easy to let go. It was unforgettable for her, it was an irreplaceable memory that would stay in her for the rest of her life. Cliché but she was just telling the truth.

He kissed her for goodness sake! That was something that she would choose not to forget.

It happened at Kairi's party four days ago. He just came and dragged her away from the others. His face was a mixture of anger and pain when he suddenly pushed his lips on hers. Yes, he pushed it forcefully, it even hurt as their teeth clashed together. But she was not angry, gosh no, how could she, it was Roxas. She just froze from the shock of it. Her mind ran so fast as she tried to think logically.

 _Maybe he's drunk?_ But the way he tasted told her that he was not and even though she could smell the faint scent of alcohol on his breath, Roxas was not the type to get drunk easily.

Her mind did stop working when his lips moved. She leaned closer but before she could move her hands to hug him as she was still paralyzed by the sensation, he stopped, lowering his head and muttering some things she wasn't able to catch. He promptly walked—or ran, she couldn't remember— away just like that leaving her dazed, confused, and out of breath with her heart pounding loudly in her chest. All she could remember except from the tingling on her lips was seeing his back slowly fading away from her sight.

Naminé was scared to talk to him at first but when she realized that he doesn't plan to talk to her about it, she took charge. She tried several ways just to get him to talk about it and none of those worked, obviously, and it only made things worse, he ignored and ran away from her after that. It was still unbelievable how he managed to avoid her confrontation.

"I-I don't know," Roxas finally said. But he himself knew that he was lying.

"Show me your face." she commanded. It was kind of weird how she can spot if the person is lying just by looking at their face, but he knew that so he shook his head, refusing to do what she said.

All Naminé saw was a blond hair moving left and right. Inviting her to grab and pet it, so she did.

"No," he stubbornly said as it clicked on his mind that she was using that trick to get answers from him.

She continued to caress his blond spikes, she secretly love the feel of it on her hand anyway. "If you wouldn't answer, I'll just think of the reasons why." When he didn't respond, she took it as her cue and continued, ignoring her nervousness. "Don't tell me you were ... envious at the other couples?" Couples like Sora and Kairi, Olette and Hayner, heck even Axel reciprocated Larxene's advances and was blatantly flirting with each other like the others, they all blamed it on alcohol in the end though.

"What!? That's not it geez."

Naminé was delighted because she got a response. "Hmm, then were you bored." He shook his head. "Or maybe you lost some kind of bet."

He scoffed, "What bet?"

"I dunno. The kind that tells you to 'drag Naminé away if some guy went near her'," she felt his body stiffen underneath her limbs. So she was right on her assumptions. "Just so you know the guy was just asking if I saw his partner. And when the said girl was walking to the place where we were, you just had to come and take me away."

His hair felt moist, like he was sweating so Naminé pulled the blanket away from his face. He wasn't clutching on it strongly anymore so she easily did that task. Sure enough, it appeared that he was sweating profusely from the heat but she liked to think that it was also because he was blushing.

"Perhaps you're having a fever?" She teased and received a glare in return. "So you really were jealous?" She was kinda tempted to just tease him endlessly but her main goal was to question why he did that. Maybe she'll finally hear the words that she'd been wanting to hear.

"N-No it's.. it's not like that. I–" he started to mutter incomprehensible words after that.

 _How cute! He's thoroughly embarrassed._

"Oh, I get it. You just wanted me for yourself, right?" She said as gave in to the urge to tease him more. After all, it was not everyday that you see him this red. "I didn't know you were territorial type."

Roxas moved to sit, removing her legs that was trapping him down. He then turned his head to look outside the window. Gazing at the stars that was littering the blueish black sky.

Naminé felt scared, he was distancing himself away again. "Hey," she said as she reached a hand to cup his cheek. "You should know that you can be like that to me."

They let the silence settle between them, but Naminé was far from feeling comfortable. What did she just say?! She hinted what she felt! Her heart was racing, pounding wildly, and she couldn't seem to face him now when she was the one pestering him to face her minutes ago. She was sure he understood what she meant, there was no getting away from it. But as she waited for that knowledge to sink in Roxas' head, she used her other hand to turn his head to face hers.

He showed her his smile, smile that Naminé didn't notice that he gave only to her, her alone. "How can you be so sure that I like you?"

 _Seriously!?_ she shouted in her head, quickly bowing her head to hide her embarrassment. Panicking, maybe she was mistaken, maybe she had read into things deep again, only to be proved wrong. Her face was burning, tears prickled in the back of her eyes, humiliation stuck deep in her throat.

Then she heared him chuckle, her head was quick to snap in order to look at him. Fully intent on slapping his face as her eyes got clouded in anger, but she noticed the soft look in his eyes, warmly gazing at her own. It melted her heart, her previous rage promptly forgotten like it never existed. She permitted herself smile softly at him in return. "I dunno, how can you be so unsure that I don't like you?"

They beamed at each other after that, slowly but surely closing the distance in each other's faces, peering at each other in a new light, and closer and closer they went... until their foreheads collided. Both eyes wideing, they dumbly looked at each other, then laughed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I thought you hated me... for doing that on impulse. I–I did something out of selfishness." Roxas looked down, like a puppy being lectured about what to play with or not.

"Silly. I don't hate you," Naminé said as she placed a hand on his cheek. "I could never hate you," she whispered. "I even returned it if you remember. And don't worry I'll immediately tell it to you if I feel like hating you."

"Right, I forgot that you're cruel," he said, chuckling.

Naminé pulled at his shirt to move him closer, he, of course, willingly complied. He even moved his hand to place it on her cheek, maneuvering her head for better position because they wouldn't miss it the second time. After clumsily moving their lips together, eventually they settled at a comfy tempo that was suitable for each other at that moment. They broke apart only to smile at each other before quickly connecting again. Craving to experience more so they would be able to explain how exactly what they're doing feels. Three words: it felt right.

It may seem silly to others but for them, right now and maybe for the rest of their lives, being together was all that matters.

=•=•=•=•=•=

After reconciling with each other they let sleep take them in, it appears that both of them didn't got the chance to rest peacefully at the time they were away from each other. Naminé obviously took the bed while Roxas slept on the floor full of blankets.

Roxas woke up with a smile on his face even as his back ached and it only widened when he noticed Naminé on his bed. _So it really did happen._

He stretched and yawned as he made his way out, grasping the door and turning it which it naturally did but when he pushed... it oddly didn't budge.

"Naminé the door won't open." He said, inwardly panicking while still trying to open the door.

The noise of bim banging the door woke Naminé up. Dazed, Naminé offhandedly said, "Oh, I guess it's still locked."

"Why is the door locked?" Roxas raised an eyebrow but he had to prioritize something more important than knowing the answer to that question. "I have to go."

Naminé rose from the bed, rubbing the evidence of sleep from her eyes. "Go where?" Her mind was still not working properly.

"Go." Roxas emphasized the word, wishing for her to get it. It was embarrassing.

For a moment, she eyed him with utter confusion but soon, understanding flickered in her eyes. "Oh." She said, placing a hand on her mouth. She coughed, surely hiding her laughter. "Well, there's gotta be a bottle in here right?"

He simply frowned at her.

=•=•=•=•=•=

A blissful morning, no classes, no homework, no projects, two person were hanging out in the mall. Waiting for the time that was set for their movie by eating at the food court.

"What's the matter Sora?" The auburn haired girl asked her companion who was strangely not devouring his food, looking worried about something. "Is something bothering you?"

"I feel like I forgot something important," Sora answered, running his hands on his spikes out of frustration.

"At your house?" Kairi looked at her watch and said, "We could still get back for it if you want, we still have enough time."

Sora shook his head. "Nevermind, it's probably my imagination. Don't worry about it." He finally showed her a bright smile, first of the many on this day.

"Are you sure?" After seeing his vigorious nod she also smiled. "Well, okay. Since you said so."

"Let's just enjoy this whole day to ourselves!"

Kairi laughed at Sora's enthusiasm as she placed another spoonful of sea salt ice cream in her mouth, watching as he did the same with more energy.

 _ignorance is bliss_

* * *

 **notes:** Needless to say, Roxas did get mad at Sora. So a big _NOPE_ is the answer for the silly title. xD

06/07/17


End file.
